Sonic, Pokemon, and the Hunger Games: OC Chronicles: Angel
by IcyAngels
Summary: Angel's experience before meeting Tails. One-shot! Please review!


OC Chronicles: Angel

**Hi guys! So…youtube video, stuff I said I'd do, blah, blah, blah. This takes place one day before Tails meets Angel and is written from Angel's point of view. So here y'all are. Remember to review! Thanks!**

**Woods Between Districts 2 and 3, Angel's POV**

I woke up to the sound of a Flicky chirping in my ear. Still half asleep, I rolled over and lazily tried to swat it away. "Not now you stupid- Aah!" I fell out of the tree and landed on the ground hard while the Flicky flew away. Standing up, I looked around at my surroundings. I was in the woods between two districts, which was crawling with Koopas, tiny animals, and the occasional Moto Bug. I growled as I saw the Flicky that had woken me up fly further away with a smug look on face. Typical start of my day.

I walked for a few hours until I came to the fence that separate the two districts and the woods. My stomach growled. I sighed. Time to go steal some food. Again.

Not that I really minded that much anyway. I was part of Team Plasma, after all. Doing bad things had become as normal as breathing.

"Okay, where do I want to go?" I asked myself. I turned and looked at District 2, then shrugged. Three might not be the smartest place to go. I had heard something about Sonic the Hedgehog fighting Eggman or Robotnik or whatever his face was. The last thing I needed was to be seen by a bunch of heroes.

I climbed through the barb-wire fence and in to the District. Already I could see a decrease in badniks and a serious increase in Bowser's minions. I flew to the top of a tree, jumping from branch to branch until I saw the place I was looking for: Delfino Square. A small smile spread across my face. Toads. So easy to take from. So easy to defeat. I ripped my spear out of my boot as I jumped out of the tree, landing behind one of the crates full of food. I looked around. Delfino Square was a small town next to the shore, the roads made of cobblestone and the buildings of gray brick. On one side of me was the boardwalk to the water, the other was a fruit stand covered with red juicy apples, perfect and ripe. My mouth started to water and my stomach growled again. Careful not to be seen, I hurried over to one of the stands and hid behind it. I made sure no one was looking before grabbing one. I was about to take a bite when someone grabbed my arm. Shoot.

I looked at the man that had grabbed me. He was very short, my height actually. He wore purple overalls, green elf shoes, a yellow hat with a W on it, and a very unkempt mustache. I stuffed the apple in my pocket, pretending that I hadn't done anything wrong. "Hello sir," I said innocently. "How are you today?"

He growled at me. "Don't play dumb, street rat. Wario saw you take that apple. I'm the only thief around here, understand?"

"I don't think so," I scoffed, dropping the innocent act. I took out the apple and bit in to it. "I'm pretty sure that I know a ton more than you do about stealing and all that bad stuff."

"Your kind don't belong here," he said in a low voice. "You and your furry little friends stay away from here. This is Wario's place to steal. Go crawl back in to the hole that Egghead should bury you in."

I laughed at the statement. "You think I'm one of them? I wish!" I took another bite of the apple and swallowed it. "Ever heard of District 13?"

He gasped, a dumb look on his face. "You're t-the Team Plasma a-agent!" I watched as he slowly backed away, holding his hands up as if he did nothing wrong.

"Yup," I said with a smile. My expression suddenly grew dark as I pulled out my ice spear. "Now you run. Run and never return," my voice was deep and demonic, just the way I wanted. He backed up a few more feet, then turned and ran away as fast as his stubby little feet could carry him. I took another bite of my apple. "That should hold him off for a while." I looked up and frowned when I saw him jumping up and down in front of one of the guard Toads, which were wearing metal armor and had wooden spears. They were much stronger than the normal ones, and hard to defeat. One of them pointed to me and shouted something that sounded like 'Get her!' I swallowed another bite of apple. "Shoot."

I finished off the last of my fruit before I began running, kicking a crate of oranges over with my metal foot that I had received from a certain one-legged boy and his black dragon. I formed my snowflake and took off in to the air, landing on one of the rooftops of a building. I smirked at the guards and the fat guy as they stared at me. "Oh, and by the way, I'm not a rat," I said tauntingly. "I'm a hedgehog." With that I cleared a gap of about three feet between buildings, landing flawlessly on to the roof of the next. "You've got to be kidding me," I mumbled as the Toad Troops began climbing a ladder. They all faced me, cornering me until I was on the edge of the building. "Oh, you innocent little mushroom heads," I said with a sigh. "You're all just mindless drones serving under that stupid princess. But that gives me a reason to do this!" I took out my spear and turned it in to a bat, the icy wind it created knocking the Toads off the building. That was too easy.

I hopped off the building and landed back on the street in front of the fruit stand. Grabbing a few apples, I ran in to the woods before the place could send for more reinforcements.

A few hours later, I was back up in my tree, finishing off the last of the apples. "Now that was a good breakfast." A sudden rustling sound came from a bush. I jumped down and investigated, only to be tackled to the ground by a certain koopaling.

"Found you!" Bowser Jr. exclaimed. The two of us fought for a few minutes until he finally caught me and dragged me to one of his towers. I met Princess Prissy, escaped the tower, blah, blah, blah. You all know the story.

A few hours later I was flying through the air on my snowflake when I crashed in to someone. We both fell to the ground. I groaned as I sat up. "Y-You have the Chaos Emerald!" he exclaimed. Of course, I punched him in the face.

"Ouch!" he yelled. He whacked me in the face with his tail, but I could've sworn I felt two hits. The two of us started fighting until he landed one final punch, knocking my hat and hood down. "It's a girl!" he exclaimed. Idiot.

"No really? I didn't know that," I said with sarcasm in my voice. I stood up and looked at him. "Oh great. Are you one of those Mario idiots I keep running in to?" If the answer was yes, I was going to scream.

He didn't answer at first. He was staring at me, and I stared back. He was cute, I'll say that much. Those beautiful blue eyes looked at me with great interest. He wasn't just cute, he was Vulpix cute. Speaking of foxes with multiple tails…

He had two. I decided not to say anything.

I snapped back to my senses and realized he was still staring at me. Poker face. "Hey. You gonna answer or just keep staring?" I asked.

He blinked and shook his head. "No," he said, his voice nervous. "I-I'm Sonic's friend. I, uh, can't stand Mario people. Um, I'm Tails." Huh. Tails. Wonder where that came from.

I continued on with my casual tone. He was a nerd, and I could instantly tell. I liked nerds though. It was fun to make them uncomfortable. "Hm. You seem nervous, Tails." I didn't trust him. Not yet. "You act like you've never seen a girl before." I paused. "You have seen a girl before, right?"

He nodded again, then began to ask me many questions. Most of my answers went something like 'None of you business', 'I don't know', and 'You ask a lot of questions.' I showed him my spear and my ability to walk on water. I thought he would eventually figure out that I was the Team Plasma member, but he never did. We talked for a little bit, then he said something that surprised me.

"Look…if you have no place to go…you could come live with me, Sonic and the others?" he asked hopefully, blue eyes still staring.

"Others?" I asked. "Maybe I shouldn't…" Then I thought about it for a minute. My instinct was to say no because of my past, but then I realized that this could be my one and only opportunity to actually live in a house and not have to worry about where my next meal came from. Plus this fox seemed trustworthy, but then again, he was a fox. 'Sneaky' was the first word that came to mind.

But this fox had multiple tails. Vulpix and Ninetales both had the trait of being extremely loyal. In fact, there was that story about a Ninetales waiting hundreds of years for its Trainer to return. I laughed to myself. Was this seriously my logic? Using Pokemon to decide whether or not I could trust him? I looked back, realizing that he was still waiting for an answer. What did I have to lose?

"No, forget I said anything," I said. A happy smile spread across his face. "I'll come."

"Okay," he said excitedly. He looked up in to the sky. "We should get going. It's getting dark." We both took off in to the night sky. Little did I know that this boy would change my life forever.

**Yet another youtube promise fulfilled! So this is a one shot, obviously. Anyway, please review! Thank you!**


End file.
